Captured
by purplemonkeys
Summary: Ame's mission is to keep a pendant away from Hidan. Hidan's is to get that pendant. But what happens when he catches her and confesses that he's now after something else? *gasp* HidanXOC


An endless three days of running had gone by. The pendant she was protecting felt heavier as the hours wore on and Ame knew at some point she'd have to hand it off to her partner, concealed beside her in the trees. She turned around and located the pursuer running on the ground under her.

"Oi, OOOOIIIII BAKA!" she shouted. "You better give up, you'll never get it!!"

One of her abilities made her as light as a feather and she could leap from the trees easily, leaving all sort of pursuer stuck on the ground. She was famous for her skills, how nobody could catch her. But for the first time in her entire shinobi existence, there was someone who wasn't giving up.

The figure on the ground smirked. "It seems like you're the one who's tiring. Don't forget, no matter how much it hurts, I can't die. I can push to the brink of death and still survive."

He was the same as he was during the pursuit three days ago. Hidan. Immortal. Akatsuki. Maybe if he and Ame had met at another time, their relationship would be different.

"I must say though, for a human you're pretty persistent."

Ame smiled at his comment.

She had been getting bored of the game of cat and mouse and started to play with him a little, dropping below the canopy line and teasing him by jumping back up as he almost caught her. They started throwing taunts and winks and did more than a little flirting.

Suddenly, something caught hold of her ankle and she fell from the tree tops. Before she landed Ame twisted to the side to avoid Hidan, who was waiting for her. Clutching her arm in pain she turned to face behind her.

"Kakuzu, what are you doing?" Ame heard Hidan demand.

"It's taking too long, time for an interference."

Out of the ground a man wearing the same Akatsuki cloak appeared and rushed at her. "LEE!" Ame yelled and threw the pendant up in the air.

Her partner whizzed out of the bushes and caught it. "Run Lee!" she screamed.

"I will come back for you Ame-san!" he yelled back and ran off.

Kakuzu changed his direction and ran after Lee.

When their shouts and thrumming of footsteps had disappeared the forest was quiet. Ames eyes were too clouded in pain to see Hidan's face, but she could see his outline vaguely in front of her; standing, waiting.

"Well…aren't you going after them?" Ame asked Hidan, wincing in pain.

"Kakuzu can handle it, right now, there's something I want more than that pendant," he replied in a smooth voice.

Hidan approached her and she tried to back away, but she was paralyzed and her eyes began to close. While training to become a shinobi, the lesson not to fear death was drummed into her head. A real shinobi dies in battle. Before she blacked out Ame felt hands picking her off the ground.

…………………………………………………………

Ame woke to a dimly lit room. Incense burned by the bedside table, filling the room with the smell of jasmine. There was a figure sitting in a chair beside the bed.

"Oh, you're awake."

_Hidan._

"Where am I?" she asked and tried to sit up.

Hands gently pushed her back down. "You're in the Akatsuki lair, in my room. Don't try to sit up."

His face came into the candle light and cast shadows across his features. He was smiling slightly, his half-lidded violet eyes peering out at her, matching the purple smell of the jasmine smoke. He reached a hand out to push a strand of hair out of her face.

"Why didn't you kill me?" she asked.

"How could I kill something so beautiful?"

She sucked in her breath. Hidan was an infamous killer, never to leave any victims alive. While during the chase she flirted with him; he was short tempered, handsome, strong...but he was the bad guy, wasn't he?

"Why look so surprised?"

He placed a finger on her cheek; she closed her eyes enjoying the touch, until there was a warm breath on her face.

"You belong to me now," he whispered in her ear.

Ame's eyes shot open to his face hovering inches above hers. "No I don't! Let me go!"

She struggled but found she was weak, and Hidan was too close for her to attempt an escape.

He chuckled. "But I'm in the power here. How could you refuse? Admit that you want me as well. And if you don't…I'll make you beg for me."

Hidan leaned back and rose from his chair. Ame watched as he crawled onto the bed and straddled her prone figure. "I realized sometime in the middle of the chase, that my goal was no longer to kill you. That's right, when my missions are assigned to retrieve something, the real mission is to kill the one who carries it. It brings me joy as well as an offering to my God, Jashin-sama, and that is the goal of my life. But it changed as I was running after you: I wanted to catch you and bring you back here, and make you mine."

He slid his cloak off of one shoulder then let it fall into his lap. Ame watched the candle-light flicker over his muscles, outlining each groove in deep shadow, casting him like a dark painting of some type of God.

He then leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. Her eyes widened as her mind screamed at her to reject, but she couldn't help herself, and kissed him back.

His hands ran down her neck and shoulders then pulled off the sheets. The warmth escaped and goose-bumps appeared on her arms which she noticed were bare. When Hidan pulled away she glanced down at herself and saw that she was dressed in a black nightdress.

"This color suits you," he whispered in her ear then ran his tongue around the shell. "I have a weakness for things that I can't have, and you're definitely the one thing I want most. Now here you are."

Ame was too entranced by the God-like man above her to protest her position, and he ran a hand up her bared thigh and she tried to hold back the sound collecting in her throat. "Don't hold back, Ame-chan."

He had her in his grasp and she couldn't pull herself out.

Hidan squeezed her upper thigh and this time she let out a small sound. He lifted her leg and ran his hand from foot to waist then continued up under the dress to her stomach. He still went further and gently ran his hand over her chest.

Ame turned her head to the side so he couldn't see her face and bit her lip. When she heard him smirk she peeked at him with one eye. "Are you shy, love?" he asked.

He leaned down and placed his lips on hers. She could feel the passion behind the kiss and the barely contained lust. Ame felt his body melting into her and a hand trace the outline of her bra.

After a few minutes she turned her face away. "Hidan…I...you have to let me go. We're not from the same place, not even the same world."

He raised his eyebrows at this. "Do you think I care? Besides, I already told you…" he leaned back over her. "You belong to me," as he said this he squeezed her chest and she gasped. He began to caress her softly and her chest rose and fell in a ragged breath.

"I guess I'll just have to make you feel the same." He began to unbutton the front of her nightdress.

Something wet touched her neck and she felt Hidan's tongue caress it. He found the soft spot and began to suck on it gently. Ame groaned in pleasure then felt a sharp pain and something trickled down her neck.

"Ahh…haa…you're blood tastes good," Hidan said licking the red off his lips.

He looked down at her. "I'm sorry…" then wiped her neck clean and kissed it.

Ame gazed up at him and saw him through an infrared haze. She felt like she had been drugged and figured that maybe she had. But it didn't matter anymore, because Hidan was possessing her body with his eyes. Eyes that said they would never let her go, ever.

A light film of sweat had formed on his bared chest.

He smirked when he saw her watching him. "See…I'm not so bad."

He reached his hands behind her back and took her arms out of the nightdress and threw it off the bed. He then unclasped her bra, by reflex Ame reached up and grabbed the front before he could pull it off. For some reason this man caused her to become shy, something she was never. She was always the first to start a fight, but Hidan was turning her into putty.

"I like how you're shy," he said and Ame blushed. "Don't be afraid…"

He grabbed her wrists and pinned them under his knees. Hidan then removed off her bra and threw it off the bed to join the nightdress. Ame blushed furiously. "Hnnn…you really turn me on…"

He leaned down and ran his tongue over her nipple and she gasped. He liked the noise she made so he bit down softly in attempt to coax more sounds out of her. "Ahh…Hi...dan…sama!" Ame groaned loudly.

Ames face was turned to the side, a small line of saliva running out of the corner of her mouth and onto the pillow beneath her. Hidan was squeezing little pants and squeaks out of her mouth and she no longer tried to hide them.

Hidan dislodged himself and moved to her neck and Ame felt him sink down onto her. He ground into her hard and she held onto his back, to keep him closer and make sure he would never pull away.

In no time Hidan had ripped off the rest of her clothes as well as his and wrapped Ame's legs around his waist. He then pinned her to the bed so she couldn't move or hold him anymore. She looked at him confused and he smirked, then began to move, rubbing slickly against her, teasing her.

"Hidan…" she protested.

"Tell me you that you want me. Beg for me."

"Batard…" she said, refusing to give up little pride that was left.

He moved again and she whimpered. "Ugh, Hidan, please, just fuck me."

Before the words had fully left her lips Hidan was sliding inside her.

"Unn...Dear...Jashin…"

"Harder, sempai …"

Ame held onto him tightly as he shuddered and released. He caught himself before falling onto her and rolled off to the side. She had already been weak from the battle before and the loss of blood so now she could barely keep her eyes open.

She expected Hidan to get up and leave but instead he wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep that way.

Kakuzu came home from the mission, tired. He hadn't caught the super-fast hyperactive Lee. He went to Hidan's room to tell him the bad news and found the door locked. "It's never locked," he said out loud.

Itachi and Deidara were walking up the hallway and saw Kakuzu. "What's wrong, hn?" Deidara asked.

"Something may be wrong in there, the door is locked."

"Then I'll bust it down! HN!" Deidara said.

Itachi glared at Deidara as he flew his little clay thingys at the door and it exploded with an enormous 'boom. They peered into the smoking room and gasped.

They saw a strange girl laying curled up in Hidan's arms. His face was nuzzled in the back of her neck. .

"Ch, so _that's _where you were."Kakuzu said, staring.

"Looks like nothing's wrong, let's go," Itachi said, and dragged Kakuzu away.

Bleh, I have issues writing this stuff...feels like I'm almost there. Comment to tell me how to make it better!


End file.
